The Wilde House (Revised)
by Phantom1968
Summary: Nick Wilde is the only male in the home of the Wilde family. Take that and his slowly budding urges at the age of seventeen, and you get a messy, steamy incestuous harem that a sane person would gouge their eyes from the sheer taboo of it. However, whoever said that I was a sane person? M for incest, boobs, and all kinds of messed up stuff. Zootopia AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is (hopefully) the final rendition of my short story, "The Wilde House". I hit a roadblock for the second chapter and I found the original version just plain cringey. So, this version will still contain incest, but there will be some drama added to it just to make the whole thing build up to a wonderful, hot, steamy climax. I also reduced the number of Nick's sisters to three.**

**Also, Happy New Year!**

**Okay. Enough ranting. On with the incest and dramamamama!**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the city of Zootopia, all was quiet. It was summer, and almost everyone was out on vacation, spending quality time with their families and whatnot. But not Nick Wilde. It's not that he hated his family; he loved them. But sometimes they can be a little..._suffocating_. He was the only male of the house, what with his father dying in a car crash; therefore leaving him to take care of his mother and three sisters. The 'man of the house' job was easier said than done. He was only seventeen, and he didn't exactly have outstanding grade after he graduated high school (that's he thinks anyway), so getting a job that earned enough money to keep their house and everything else they owned wasn't easy, despite being the second-richest family in Zootopia.

The Wildes lived in an 18th-century-style mansion situated in the Sahara Square district of Zootopia. It was two stories high, two-thousand-square-feet all around, had ten bedrooms, an indoor/outdoor pool, and a separate hot tub room. The family even had ties with Mr. Big, the baddest crimeboss of Tundratown, and the mayor of Zootopia. They were all good friends, and, on occasion, they would do favors for one another. It was a mutual relationship between the three.

Nick wanted to be alone for the time being, just to get away and have the pool and his thoughts to himself. He sat on the edge of the deep end of the pool, dipping his footpaws in the cool water and staring at his rippling reflection. His mind was a jumbled mess and he couldn't focus or think straight. He let out a sigh and leaned forward, falling face-first into the water. Upon entering the water, he slowly exhaled and emptied his lungs, but only partially, until he sank six feet to the bottom of the pool, where he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Almost instantly, he became relaxed, and his mind cleared up and thoughts organized; he was now at peace. For some inexplicable reason, the water was where he could concentrate best, and it was in any body of water that affected him this way. However, his peace was disturbed by a muffled voice above him, outside the water.

Nick opened his eyes and looked up and saw the distorted figure of his mother. Mentally sighing, Nick weightlessly rose to his feet, pushed off the floor of the pool, and swam up to the surface. Upon breaking the surface, he heard a light squeal and he wiped the water from his eyes to find his mother flicking her now-wet arms. Nick smiled sheepishly and apologized. Margaret Wilde sighed and gave her only son the stink eye. "Maybe don't splash so much when coming up," she said, shaking her head. "Now my favorite sweater is all wet." Her gaze softened and she smiled at him. "But I can live with that."

Nick chuckled and put his arms up on the edge of the pool. "Maybe you shouldn't stand so close to the edge. Just saying. Hey, why don't you join me? The water's nice."

Margaret hummed in content but shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't have my bathing suit with me. Even if I did, it would have been very inappropriate for you to see me in it."

Nick froze and he looked up at her open-mouthed. "Seriously? Are you sure dad was a good husband if he bought you all that _stuff_?"

She chuckled and sat down on her knees. "Yes, I'm sure. And no, I wasn't being serious. You need to learn to tell when your mother is joking or not." Nick snorted and rolled his eyes. "So, what are you doing down there? Meditating?"

Nick scoffed loudly and shook his head. "Hah! Not a chance. I was just thinking. The water helps me clear my mind and whatnot."

"Thinking? About what?" she asked.

"You know," he said, avoiding her gaze. "Dad."

Margaret's smile faded into a sad frown and she sighed. "Yes, I see." Then she perked up and placed her paws on her knees. "But it's okay to think of him from time to time, to remember him. It keeps his memory alive in this house." She reached down and lifted Nick's chin so that their eyes met. "I do it all the time, everyday, whenever I feel lonely or down." She removed her paw and patted her lap. "Come here. I want to hold my little boy."

Nick chuckled sheepishly and said, "First off, I'm not a little boy anymore."

Margaret clicked her tongue. "Well you're still _my_ little boy, and always will be. No matter how old you are."

"Fine. Second, I'm...naked." She blinked once, then gave him a look and crossed her arms. "What? Look, I didn't know that anyone was going to come visit me while I'm trying to be alone and have time to myself." He sighed. "Sorry."

Margaret shook her head and uncrossed her arms. "It's fine. But I still want to hold you. I won't look while you get out, okay?"

Nick nodded. "Okay."

"Good." She closed her eyes and looked away as she adjusted her position so that Nick could sit on her lap. Nick sighed and hoisted himself out of the pool, shook himself dry-and getting Margaret wet again in the process-and sat down on her lap, covering his crotch when he did. Margaret opened her eyes and looked at her son curled up on her and she smiled sweetly at him. "Aw. You're so cute when you're curled up in a ball."

Nick groaned aloud and rested his head on her shoulder. "M-o-o-m! I hate it when you say stuff like that."

"I know," she said knowingly. "That's why I do it. It's the duty of a mother to embarrass her son as much as possible, even when he's a full-grown adult."

"So, you admit that I'm a full-grown _and _an adult?" Nick asked with a grin, looking up at her.

Margaret chuckled and shook her head. "No. You're not eighteen just yet." Nick pouted and let out a fake sob into the side of her neck. "Oh stop it. Now you're acting like a little kit." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. "But you're _my _little kit." She kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Nicholas."

"I love you too, mom," he murmured, closing his eyes. He then proceeded to nuzzle the side of her neck, a soft, low purr rumbling from his throat as he did. Margaret smiled and nuzzled him as well, strengthening the mother-son bond they shared with one another.

_So cute_, she thought, her eyes closed as she continued nuzzling her son. _Despite being almost all grown up, he still acts like a little kit, and I love it. Especially when he does this._ When she opened her eyes to gaze upon him, they were instead drawn to a certain area of him. He had now wrapped both arms around her, leaving his crotch uncovered, and Margaret saw the sheath and the two cream-furred orbs at the base, and her breath hitched slightly at the sight. _Oh my._ _He's certainly_...packing _for someone his age. I wonder if-_. She halted her nuzzling and shook her head, horrified by her thoughts and what they led to.

"Mom?" She snapped out of it and peeled away from Nick and looked down at him.

"Yes, Nick?" she said innocently.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking up at her with his emerald green eyes; the eyes he'd inherited from his father, Richard; the eyes that Margaret became so lost in, that she didn't realize she put on a half-lidded gaze and was leaning in towards him. Before either of them knew what was happening, she grabbed the sides of his face and smashed her lips into his in a heated, lust-filled passion. Nick was caught off guard, and didn't know how to react at first. But then he shrugged and closed his eyes and returned the kiss, throwing his tongue into the mix as well. This snapped her back to reality and to what she was doing. Her eyes snapped open, and with a sharp, muffled cry of protest, she quickly pulled out of the kiss and pushed Nick off her lap as she scooted away from him, a look of shock and horror plastered on her features.

Nick opened his eyes and stared at her with wide eyes, blinking several times as his mind slowly gathered its muddled self. Margaret folded her ears back and clutched at her heart, her gaze falling to the floor. "Um," he began, licking his dry lips and swallowing back a lump in his throat. "What exactly just happened?"

Margaret did not answer immediately, but instead shook her head and muttered under her breath. She then looked up at Nick and said, "I don't know. I..." She put a paw to her mouth and began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Nicholas. I...I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Mom-" he started, but she cut him off.

"You should go to your room. Get a towel and go to your room please." She looked away from him and sniffled.

"But, mom," he tried again, but she whirled on him and yelled, "Go to your room now, Nicholas! I won't tell you again!"

Nick's ears folded back and he opened his mouth to say something, but failed to find words. Sighing in defeat, he rose to his feet-covering his crotch-and walked off into the house, grabbing the towel that was resting on one of the lounge chairs and wrapping it around his waist. Margaret watched him leave, her frustrated gaze falling to a frown, and finally a pained, tearful one. A sob escaped her throat and she hugged her knees to her chest, wrapped her tail around herself, and cried.

* * *

**Oof. That's gotta hurt. What will happen next? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out!**

**Phantom out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, where things start to get a little more spicy!**

**Minor content ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 2

All that Nick could think about as he sat on the edge of his bed, now dry and fully clothed, was the look of disgust and disappointment on his mother's face. It hurt, a lot. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his snout. He made her upset, which was the worst possible thing he could do in this family. It was one of his self-made promises; in fact, it was the most important one, and he broke it. He swore not to, but he did anyway. He hated seeing Margaret upset, and he here was, doing just that. A stray tear flowed down his cheek and landed on his left pant leg.

A knock on his door brought him out of his self-rebuking and he looked up, wiping his tear-stained face. "Come in," he said meekly. The door opened and to his surprise, his mother stepped in. She closed the door behind her and walked toward him and sat down next to him. Nick didn't know whether he should feel dread or relief seeing her again, but then he saw the wet marks on her cheeks, and he immediately felt guilt once more. Neither of them said anything. They sat there in silence, giving each other sideways glances and letting a tense, awkward silence fall between them. Then Margaret finally spoke up.

"Nick, I'm sorry for speaking to you like that earlier." She sighed and her gaze fell to the floor. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I haven't completely gotten over the death of your father. That, combined with how you remind me so much of him, and look like him, I just lived a moment of the past and..." she faltered, her words failing her.

"Mom," he said, turning to her and taking her paw in his. "Is it really a big deal if you saw dad in me? Everyone says I look like him, act like him, talk like him. And if you kissed me because you saw dad instead of me, then...I don't know. I don't think it's a big deal."

Margaret looked at him. "Do you really?" He nodded. She studied his face with her sapphire-blue eyes, before she sighed and bowed her head. "I don't know, sweetheart. I can't help but feel like I've let you down by doing what I did."

"Well you didn't, because it's never going to happen again, right?" Margaret said nothing, instead choosing to withdraw her paw and look away from him in shame. Nick gulped. "Mom?"

"I want to believe that it won't, Nicholas," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "But for some reason, I can't shake the feeling that it will." She turned to him and said, "Nick, I want you to be honest with me. Can you do that?" He nodded. "If you had the chance, and I allowed it, would you kiss me again?" Nick's eyes widened, taken aback by the question.

"You mean...would I kiss you again if I had the chance?" Margaret nodded once. He sighed loudly, puffing out his cheeks and rubbing the back of his neck as he thought about it. "I-I don't know. I mean, to improve on it because it was my first kiss and I felt like I totally botched it up then, yeah. Sure. But other than that, not really. I am your son after all."

Margaret chuckled lightheartedly. "Yes, that is true." The smile faded and she sighed through her nose. "'First kiss' huh?" She shook her head. "And you wasted it on me, _your mother._" Then she looked at him curiously, head tilted to one side. "Didn't you just say that you would want to improve on it if I 'gave you the chance'?"

Nick waved a paw from side-to-side. "Ehh. Maybe?" She gave him a look. "Okay, okay. I did say that. But so what? It's not like you're actually going to let me kiss you, are you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, smirking at him. Nick's face fell. "Are you?"

"I don't know," she said and donned a half-lidded gaze, uncrossing her arms and leaning towards him. "Why don't you find out?" She closed her eyes and pursed her lips slightly. Nick just stared at her, eyebrows raised in alarm.

"Whaaat are you doing?" Margaret opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Seriously, Nicholas?"

"What? What did I do wrong? What happened to what you were saying earlier about-" Margaret cut him off by smashing her lips into his once again. Nick's eyes bugged out of his skull in disbelief as she worked her tongue into his mouth. But he soon relaxed and played along, closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Margaret smiled and closed her eyes, letting out a low moan; a sound that sent a excited shiver down Nick's spine. Their tongues tussled and twisted, exploring the taste of the other. Nick then placed a paw on Margaret's thigh, which caused her to stiffen from the contact, only for her to relax and wrap her arms around his neck and back and pull him closer to her. But the intimate and taboo embrace was cut short by their need for air and they pulled away, both gasping loudly for air.

They opened their eyes and gazed at one another. Without another word, they were back at it again, this time with Margaret climbing onto his lap and gently pushing him down on his back so that she lay on top of him.

Nick lightly tapped her and she broke the kiss. "Yes Nick?"

Nick cleared his throat and asked, "Is this, uh, okay with you?"

Margaret smiled at him. "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be so willing to do it."

"Okay. One other thing," Nick twiddled his thumbs before asking, "Will this be a one-time thing? Or...what?"

Again, she smiled at him, this time adding a peck on his nose. "Don't worry about it. Just lay back and let me take care of you, okay?" Nick nodded and laughed nervously. Margaret clicked her tongue and licked his cheek before she sat up with her paws at her hips. "But first, I'm going to show you something." She gave him a serious look. "Don't go bananas over what you're about to see. I don't you drooling all over yourself."

Nick tilted his head and propped himself on his elbows. "What is it that makes you say that?"

Margaret grinned from ear to ear and gripped the hem of her sweater. "You'll see." Then she lifted the fabric up and over her head, revealing her cream-furred midriff and a pair of bare, large, plump breasts; she didn't even bother putting on a bra for the day. Nick's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight.

"Whoa," was all he managed to get out as he roamed her young body up and down before stopping at the chest area. Margaret tossed the article of clothing aside and grabbed the mounds in each paw and squeezed them together, smiling seductively at him. Nick couldn't believe what he was witnessing, and neither was a certain 'little friend' of his. Margaret then released her breasts, letting them fall and bounce a little before they settled and she placed her paws on Nick's chest.

"What do you think, Nicky?~" she crooned, wiggling her shoulders as she leaned down towards him. Nick gulped and smiled nervously.

"They're big," he said bluntly. She giggled and grabbed the mounds again.

"These old things? Oh sweetheart. You're flattering me."

Nick shook his head. "No, no. I'm serious. Is it okay if I-" He didn't need to finish. Margaret immediately took his left paw and guided it to her right tit. His breath hitched at the softness and firmness of it. "Wow," he said, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. "So soft, and yet, hard at the same time."

Margaret giggled. "I know. And they're all yours, Nick. Suck on them." Nick gave her a look.

"Say what now?"

"Go on," she goaded him. "Suck on them. I won't mind. Much~"

Nick gulped and hesitantly sat up, bringing his face nearly level with her chest. "O-okay. If you say so." He glanced down at the mound in his grasp, the pink tip that was her nipple poked through the shorter fur surrounding it. He let out a shaky sigh before he brought his mouth forward. Margaret let out a soft hiss, arching her bck and bringing out her breasts more. Nick suckled on her right breast, his tongue swirling around and around the nipple, teasing it lightly and eliciting several delighted gasps and sensual moans from the vixen above him that was his mother. He knew that when he was a kit, he did exactly this, though it was for nutrients only provided by mother's milk. This time, however, it was for a different reason. Nick wanted to please her like Richard did before he passed on, just to give her a glimpse of the past.

Margaret was enjoying this more than she should, and she knew this, but didn't care. Her darling son, her _only_ son, was becoming a full-grown male, and he needed a proper woman to show him the ropes on how to please women. That, and because she wanted him. _Needed_ him. Another gasp tore from her throat and she let her mouth fall open, tongue lolling out, and she started panting heavily. She let out a needy whine and grabbed the back of Nick's head and pulled him closer into her chest. "Oh Nicky," she moaned, slowly grinding her hips into his tented pants. "I want you to fuck me so bad."

Nick quickly pulled away and looked up at her in surprise. "What? Really?"

Margaret halted her grinding and opened her eyes, looked down at him, and nodded. "I do, baby. I really do. Nothing would make me more happy than to feel you inside me. I did tell you that I haven't done it for over fifteen years."

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"But," she slowly composed herself and shook herself from her lustful trance. "I don't want to do that just yet. It's almost dinnertime and I need Skye to help me with making dinner. If we did it now, she and your other sisters would start to wonder where we were. And you know how that will end."

Nick chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Not well, that's for sure. But when will we do it?"

Margaret smiled and kissed him tenderly on the mouth before she pulled away and said, "Soon, Nicholas, soon. Mommy can't wait for very long, not after all _this _has happened. Just be patient, and I'll let you know. Okay?"

Nick nodded, slightly disappointed, which surprised him. "Okay."

Margaret wrapped her free arm around his back and pulled him into a hug, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Don't worry. At least you got a sneak peek at what's to come. And by the way," she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "it's your favorite for dinner tonight."

Nick pulled away and grinned at her. "You know I live your homemade pizza more than anything, right?"

Margaret chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I do. That's why I chose to make it tonight. Now, how about you let me go and we head downstairs so I can get it ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nick released the mound that he did not realize until now that he still had a hold of, and Margaret climbed off of his lap and picked up her discarded sweater and put it on. Nick remained seated on his bed and watched her leave the room. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"I'll see you down there in a bit. Love you."

Nick nodded and smiled. "Love you too, mom." Margaret blew a kiss at him and disappeared down the hall. Nick let out a sigh, shaking his head in disbelief at what had just recently transpired. "What a day," he said, before he got up and followed after her.

* * *

**Huh? Huh? What'd y'all think? Pretty good? Well, it only gets better from here on out. Also, sorry for the inconsistency with the breasts synonyms. This was not the original draft, not even close to it. A lot of it got cut out because it either strayed from what I wanted or just made it too darn confusing to follow. Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, more to come soon.**

**Phantom out.**


End file.
